


Till the sun rises.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: Basically another fic of Dream turning Tommy into a Dreamon. I love these and I am here to make more!!!
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Dream smiled with glee when he felt the ax of peace cut into him. Most would expect him to be sad or even mad. But no, he is happy.

You see only humans have canon lives. Only humans worry about such a frivolous thing called time, such as the perks of being a Dreamon.  
However, that does not mean there aren't cons to being a Dreamon.

Such as one that when a Dreamon is to a certain strength they can take a shard of their soul out and attach that shard to a mortal soul to create another Dreamon. The Dreamon shard will take over like an infectious disease until it's completely fused with the soul.

As for the original Dreamon, their soul will repair over time.

Now Dream has never done this nor has he had the desire. It is painful to take a shard out, one must be priced with a spiritual blade for it to work well.

But he knew when he saw the look of a killer in Tommy's eyes and the ax of piece, which happens to be a spiritual weapon in the boy's grasp, what exactly was going to happen.

So he smiled when he felt the shard sever from him. He needed no words to tell the shard who to go to.

Tommy had felt a brief sting in his chest when he took Dream's first life.

He watched the man disappear into a puff of smoke and then watched with the others as Dream came down from the contraption.

Tommy glared at the man and tightened his grip on the ax.

But something shifted, something took all the anger towards Dream away.

His eyes widened as he watched Dream begin to walk towards him and he could hear the smile in the man's voice when he spoke softly like it was a thing just between him and Dream "Let us see how long you can be a hero when you are the monster."

The most terrifying thing for Tommy at that moment was the fact that he couldn't bring himself to move.

He felt something cold shift in his chest and he shuddered.

He shook his head and stepped away "Im not the monster here Dream you are. Sam take him to pandoras vault. In a cage, that is where you belong Dream. It's over I've won"

Dream's smile grew as he gazed at Tommy's eyes. Seeing soft flecks of black at the edge of the boy's eyes. "No, I've won. You just don't realize it yet."

He laughed as the others chained him and began to drag him away from Tommy and Tubbo "You'll all see, that no matter what you do. No matter how many wars you wage. Even if Technoblade comes in with withers. That I have won the server and it's all thanks to you, Tommy."

His words haunting in the air like death itself.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's gaze fell on to Tommy after they watched Dream leave. Snapnap the first to speak "What did he mean by that Tommy?"

Tommy shook his head "I don't know."

Snapnap sighed "Alright, well I don't know about you guys but im heading back home."

Tommy nodded and looked to Tubbo "Im heading home Tubbo. Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

Tubbo nodded "Yeah I do big man. Let's go."

With that the two head home.

The trip was short for Tommy as he took the nether route.

He got home to see the sunset and Tubbo leave.

He smiled at Tubbo "See you later T

Tommy let out a sigh knowing things were going to finally be alright as he watched the sun rays leave.

Only to feel a sharp pain begin to spread from his chest.

Tears fell from his eyes and he stumbled into his house.

He looked desperately for a spare healing potion around only for the pain to harshen.

Tommy screamed from the pain and felt his legs collapsed from under him.

The pain was too much to bear, it was unlike anything he had ever felt.

He harshly gripped his hair and pleaded for help.

Help from anyone as long as this pain would go away.

But no one came and he fell into sleep unable to handle the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy whimpered when he woke up.

His whole body ached. He went to stand up only to be horrified by the state of his hands and lower arms.

The skin on his hands and lower arms are a deep void black.

He stared with wide eyes "The hell is this SHIT!"

Quickly he ran to the water system in his house and tried to wash the black away.

Only to be horrified by the fact that this is his skin.

Tommy flinched when he heard a knock at his door.

He looked from his hands to the door "Uh one minute!"

Quickly he ran over to a first aid pack Tubbo had left a while back in one of his chests.

He pulled out the medical wrap and used it to cover the black parts on his hands and arms.

With the black covered up, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Foolish.

Immediately he was taken back from the stranger's look.

Foolish gave a soft smile "Hi I'm Foolish. Could you give me a tour? Im kind of new here."

To this, Tommy sighed "Yeah that I can do."

The tour went off fine for the most part.

That is until he approached anything iron really.

Then he started getting a headache.

Things were fine from there until sundown. He looked to Foolish "Uh, that concludes this part of the tour. I've got to go."

With that, he darted for his house.

The further the sun was gone the stronger the pain.

He looked to his hands and arms to see the black spreading past the bandages.

He ran faster.

Tommy barely managed to get to his house when the sun was fully gone.

His breath hitched when he felt more pain. But instead of in his chest, it was coming from his whole body.

It hurt worse than last time. But the agonizing thing was that no matter how much it hurt.

He couldn't go to sleep.

He couldn't fall into the sweet arms of unconsciousness.

No matter how much he screamed or pleaded to no one.

It wouldn't stop not till the sun rised.

When the sunrise he still couldn't sleep.

He felt there was something under his skin on his back and the black now reached to his shoulders.

Tommy sighed and got more bandages to cover the black up.

His mind raced as to why this was happening to him.

Then it hit.

The words' Dream said and the way he said it.

It was time he visited the prison.


	4. the prison visit

Tommy shuddered when he entered the prison.

His gaze fell on Sam "Hello Sam im here to visit Dream."

Sam nodded "Alright then ill need you to do a few things for me."

The procedures took a while but eventually Tommy was on the contraptions moving him to the main prison cell.

Tommy fiddled a bit with the bandages on his arms his gaze avoiding Dream's gaze.

Dream smiled at his child.

He is surprised the boy survived the first two nights.

Typically his age isn't picked because they can't handle the transformation. Dream demons pick young in the ages of twenty or a little older.

This is his first time having a young so he is, to say the least.

Very pleased to see his child serviced thus far.

It would have been disappointing to see after all that, for the boy to die.

He gently grabbed one of Tommy's arms and began to undo the bandages.

Tommy's eyes widened he wanted to go against Dream to tell him to stop but something horrific possessed him to like the gentle touch.

Like a child enjoying a hug from a parent.

Dream smiled at the dark black marks and how they fade into light ash while they go up to his child's arm.

He looked to his child's eyes "It's close to being finished. Isn't it beautiful?"

Tommy finally snapped out of what trance he was in and shook his head while backing away. Tears in his eyes. "No, it isn't! I want to go back to normal! I want to be able to sleep at night without screaming in pain from this! I just want the pain to go away."

Dream frowned he didn't like the thought of his child screaming in pain. Alone with no comfort.

Dream remembered what his father told him when he asked about caring for young. It was that young dream demons need many dreams to feast on.

Especially transforming young, eating dreams can help the pain.

Since the pain is the body getting accustomed to a different type of needs and fiscal changes.

It's also the parent's duty to harvest dreams for their young.

Dream sighed and walked over to Tommy.

Tommy looked at him like a frightened deer in the headlights yet he couldn't help but lean into Dream's hand when the man began to gently run his fingers through his hair.

To this Dream smiled "Im sorry but I can't get you what you need right now. You'll have to get that on your own and I cant wait to see their faces when they see you once it's done. Then we will see if you can still be a hero."

Tommy finally snapped and pushed Dream way "Stay away from me. Clearly, this was a mistake on my part."

Dream frowned and watched the boy leave while Tommy wrapped their arm back up. "We shall see my child. We shall see."

*****

Tommy managed to get home before the sun went down.

It still felt like there was something under his skin on his back.

He walked into his house and flopped into his bed.

Tommy thought this night thing couldn't get worse... Oh, how he was wrong.

Whatever was under his skin was clawing its way out of his back.

He felt it rip his back open and come out.

He felt how the black markings spread and pain stung his head.

He felt how his spine grew.

He felt it all and he couldn't stop it!

He screamed pleading to someone to make this pain go away.

Tommy didn't realize he was crying for Dream.

****

Conor has heard many strange noises from monsters. But screaming like this was not one.

Quickly he grabbed some armor and a sword. He rushed to the source to see it was coming from Tommy's house.

Conor barged past the doors and ran into Tommy's room.

To find.... well he wasn't quite sure what he found.

There on Tommy's bed is a human-like creature with dark black markings, it has a long black tail with wings. 

The wings are noteworthy on their own, with how it has bat wings with a coat of feathers that have red tips.

Then the ears of the creatures flop down their hair and eyes are black and red.

Whatever it was.

It was very sad.

With red glowing tears flowing down its face and how it was whining.

Conor flinched when the creature's gaze landed on him.

Its eyes widened and it took one glance at its self before darting out of the room.

Conor swiftly chased after this creature.

While he did.

He noticed a few things, number one.

This thing clearly doesn't know it has wings or if it does it doesn't know how to use them.

It kept stumbling over its self and falling.

He stopped chasing it when it went into pogtopia.

Whatever that was.

It was really weird.

He sighed and looked to the rising sun.

Conor pulled out a sine and put it above the cave entrance saying _"Beware of sad monster"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo my take on dream demons is that each is unique and not all dream demon colors are the same and depending on the blood the demon soul mixes with can change up the features. You can probably guess why I gave him wings *cough* Philza..


	5. Beware of the sad monster...

Tommy whimpered as he stumbled through Pogtopia.

He just wanted to find somewhere to relax and hide. His body felt weird, to say the least.

The pain still hadn't left and he's scared that if he leaves that cave that whoever it was that chased him would decide on killing him.

Tommy eventually found his way to a mob spawner that had already been torched up.

He curled into the corner of the room and finally was able to close his eyes and rest.

Now that didn't mean he slept, more of relaxed with his eyes closed.

*****

Technoblade smiled when he walked with Ranboo and Phill "I swear if this works and you're silk touched hands work on a spawner. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself."

Phill chuckled "Watch you become sensei Technoblade."

To this the warrior wined "NO! Technoblade never dies. Thus meaning I don't become the sensei. The sensei always dies."

Phill rolled his eyes "Yeah sure, now where is this spawner?"

Technooblade huffed "In Pogtopia the entrance is just over here."

They stopped at the entrance.

Ranboo raised a brow at the sine "What is a sad monster?"

Technoblade shrugged "I guess well find out. Besides the saddest monster, I've seen would be a creeper that exploded only for half of it to still remain."

With that, the three walked down into the cavern.

Technoblade led the way to the spawner but stopped the second they reached the room. He put up his hand signaling to Ranboo and Phill to be quiet.

That's when Technoblade heard it better, crying.

By the sound it was close.

Ranboo noticed soft movement in the far corner of the room and pointed to it "There, what. What is that thing?"

Technoblade followed his gaze and his eyes widened at this black-winged thing staring back at them with its crimson gaze.

The creature was curled into itself.

He recognized this kind of behavior it was like looking at a rabbit too scared to move.

Slowly Technoblade put away his ax and walked towards the creature.

Tommy's eyes widened as he saw Technoblade approach him.

He tried to stand up only to slip on one of his whings.

He went to open his mouth to talk only to find. To his inconvenience that his jaw was locked shut for some reason.

He whined as he tried to scoot away rather than stand.

But when he saw Technoblade stand in front of him he let himself fall limp and closed his eyes. Expecting to die.

Technoblade stared at this creature before him with confusion.

Never has he seen something like this.

A monster just lay limp ready to die.

He looked to Ranboo "Think this is what the sine meant by sad monster? Cuz this thing it just looks sad."

Phill shrugged "Do you think it's something that used to be Wilbur's or what?"

Tommy perked at the mention of his brother.

Technoblade noticed this and raised a brow "Well I've never seen it before but maybe it ran here. Then again I'm pretty sure Wilbur would have bragged about something like. This.."

Tommy huffed he is not some pet and he is not dealing with this prick.

He would try and walk away but these things stuck to his back won't let him.

Technoblade hummed "Im not sure but we could take it home. I mean it doesn't seem that mean. It keeps tripping on itself."

Ranboo walked closer to Tommy and smiled "Hi I'm Ranboo."

Tommy smiled, he always did like Ranboo. Tommy took his finger and drew in the dirt _"Hello Ranboo."_

Ranboo's eyes widened "Oh you understand English? Well, then what's you're name."

Tommy raised a brow and thought for a moment.

He knows Technoblade would kill him if he knew so he wrote into the dirt _"Theo."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyy love the comments keep em coming!!


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy frowned at himself. Where in the world did he get the name Theo from?

Ranboo's eyes sparkled "Ok So Theo what are you doing down here?"

Tommy huffed, he went down here to hide not have a bunch of conversations. He just wants to be left alone and not be chased because he's whatever he is. He wants to feel safe.

A whine escaped from him and he wrote _"Im scared. Im stuck like this, got chased down here, and when I saw you it thought I was going to die."_

Tommmy glanced at Technoblade and then Phill. It's better if they just left him alone.

So he goes to stand up, this time he holds his wings with on hand to keep them out of his way and walks away.

Technoblade stood in the way.

The warrior's gaze narrowed and he stared at the tattered clothes on this creature.

Technoblade's eyes widened "Tommy?"

Tommy's eyes widened there was no fooling Technnoblade.

Quickly Tommy looked into his inventory.

There was the ax of peace.

Quickly he took it out and put it on the ground in front of Technoblade.

Then he ran.

Despite how he stumbled over his wings he managed to keep a decent pace and go and hide in some other part of the huge caverns.

Technoblade looked at the ax of peace and looked to Ranboo "What happened to him?"

Phill frowned "I don't know, but I don't think he is up to talk to us. There is only one person I really think Tommy would want to talk to and that would be Tubbo."

*******

Tubbo expected it to be a good day in Snowchester.

Not to wake up to see he's being called by Technoblade.

Tubbo picked up his communicator "What do you want?"

Technoblade sighed "Tubbo, uh I know this is going to sound weird but I need your help with Tommy. He's hiding in Pogtopia and well how do I say this. He looks like some kind of monster."

Tubbo sighed "Alright ill be on my way."

****

Sam walked over to the camera systems. Only to be horrified by what he saw.

Dream had escaped the prison.

First he checked the main holding cell.

Nothing, utterly nothing.

When he went to check for some of the items of the prisoner. They were gone too.

*****

Dream chuckled at the notification that rang 

**Notice prisoner Dream has escaped pandoras vault.**

The man currently is finding his way to HIS child and there will be hell fire to pay if someone hurt his heir.

******

Tubbo was on edge since he got the notification about Dream. But that's not important.

What's important is Tommy.

Tubbo went down into Pogtopia to find Technoblade, Phill, and Ranboo all looking around for something.

Technoblade was the first to notice him "Hello Tubbo, now we figured out what part of the cave he's in but you should know he doesn't exactly look like Tommy right now and we don't know why. We thought if anyone could talk to him it would be you."

Tubbo nodded "Got it."

With that, they began to search the cavern once more.

******

Tommy curled into himself he felt cold, so cold and the pain was still there.

Then he felt something warm and familiar pick him up.

He felt the pain ebb away as a hand gently stroked his hair.

Tommy felt safe as he heard a voice gently hum to him.

Dream smiled at how well his child responded to him.

he gently stroked the child's wings that were sore from being stepped on.

He himself doesn't have an avian heritage.

Meaning his child inherited some of Phils' gens.

The Dreamon shard just brought it out and put a special little twist on them.

He heard a horrified gasp and turned to face Tubbo.

Dream felt his child stir and ran a hand through the boy's hair "There there Theo. Im here and it's going to be ok."

Tubbo huffed "That is Tommy, not Theo."

Dream tilted his head "How? Does he look like Tommy? No, he doesn't. He is my child and I decide what his name is going to be. Not you."

Tubbo's eyes widened "You, what did you do to him?!"

Dream smiled and shrugged while he dogged an arrow "Nothing that you need to know. Now I need to take my Theo home."

Tubbo looked to see where the arrow came from to see Technoblade, Phill, and Ranboo.

however by the time Tubbo looked back Dream was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy opened his eyes to see he was back in Logsted shire, there was a campfire by him.

But that's not what made him frown.

They're poking at the fire with a stick is Dream.

Dream looked to Tommy "You have two options, one you can listen to what I have to say and I can teach you how you're new body works or you can level to L'manberg and figure this out on your own. No strings attached."

Tommy's frown deepened and he was surprised he could move his mouth this time. "I think you know what im going to choose."

Tommy was relieved by the sound of his voice. Luckily it has stayed the same.

With that, he stood up and he heard Dream laugh "Good luck you're going to need it, Theo"

Tommy huffed "whatever."

With that, he used one hand to hold his wings and walked away.

He got through the nether fine. It was once he reached the overworld that he began looking for Tubbo.

It didn't take him to long to find the boy. Tubbo was talking with Technoblade outside of his house.

Tubbo frowned "I don't know what's going on. But clearly, Dream is at the center of this."

Tommy quickly rushed up to the two "Tubbo! my man. I can-"

Tommy stopped talking when he saw neither Technoblade nor Tubbo were responding.

Tommy frowned "Hey I get it I look weird maybe we could check if Eret has-"

Technoblade nodded "I think you're right, im going to go look a few places I think Dream could have taken Tommy. See you around Tubbo." and the warrior walked straight through Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened "Wh-what? " his ears flattened against his head.

He went to touch Tubbo only to faze through. 

Tears pricked his eyes "Tubbo?"

But no one came...


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy has discovered he can not interact with humans, besides making them cold.

He found that out after trying to get Tubbo's attention.

Currently, he's watching Technoblade who has the ax of peace.

The warrior is looking for Tommy.

Tommy huffed as he watched the boar half breed from a distance.

If Tommy didn't know any better he would say the man was actually following his trail.

This filled the boy's curiosity.

Technoblade couldn't see him earlier. What's the difference now?

Now curious Tommy takes his wings in one hand and begins walking towards Technoblade.

Tommy tapped the man on his shoulder.

Immediately Technoblade turned on a dime to face him and smiled "Hi Tommy."

Tommy's jaw dropped "Ok first off how can you see me? Where you just being a jerk earlier?"

Technoblade tilted his head "Earlier? It must have been before I was holding the ax."

Tommy looked to the ax "Wait does you're ax have some crazy kind of spiritual power?"

Technoblade smirked "Yes, yes it does. it actually is a blessed weapon. This allows the user to see spirits. So did Dream kill you or?"

Tommy's eyes widened "Oh, that. Uh, im not sure. All I know is I woke up Dream offered two options to me and I chose the one that let me see you guys. So no Dream did not kill me. But i think he did this to me or had some part in it." 

The boy said referencing to himself.

Technoblade hummed "Well then let's head to my place and we can look through some books."

**Auther note :)**

This short chapter was brought to you because I made a sketch of Tommy for this au......


End file.
